Glomp
Glomp is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Glomp is the leader of a green, gooey tribe of thrill-seekers known as the Glorp Corp. The crazier the better for one-eyed Glomp who is always hatching hair-brained schemes and playing goofy games. And don’t get too close – the tallest of this swamp-dwelling tribe always has slimy hands and a runny nose! Personality Glomp is an energetic and friendly Mixel. He has a very open personality and loves to play and hang out with other Mixels. He appears to be allergic to routine and loves to mix up life by doing things crazily and differently. He is a loyal and strong leader, and as just as loyal and strong as a friend. Physical Appearance Glomp is mostly lime green in color. He has a round body that also acts as his face. His skull is capped with a darker green with two cat-like ears on top. He has a single eye in the center, a very large nose that is constantly secreting slime, and a black jaw with two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. His arms are long and black with dark green hands and two lime fingers on each. The fingers are tipped with slime. His legs are long and bowed. They are lime at their top halves with a grey tip, and then a grey line splits a darker green color between that. His feet are green with two white claws on each. Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Glorp Corp Glomp loves to play fetch with Glurt, and he is neutral with Torts. Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Spikels Set Information Glomp was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41518 and contains 64 pieces. In-Booklet code Glomp's code in Calling All Mixels is SNO1ROCK3T, which is SnotRocket when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glorp Corp. *Glomp has a similar body shape as Seismo and Footi. *He has fingers similar to Volectro and Gobba's fingers. *His name is a pun on the words "stomp" and "glop". *He has feet similar to Flain, Flurr, and Mesmo's. *If you look very closely, he has teeth on his lower jaw. * His slime comes from his nose, quite similar to mucus. ** This is similar to Lunk's frozen snot. ***He also stores Cubits in his nose. * He has ears that are similar to Gobba and Vulk. *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Teslo, Kraw, Magnifo, Globert, Nurp-Naut, Flamzer, and Niksput. *He is the tallest of the Glorp Corp. * He has the most pieces out of the Glorp Corp. *He and Magnifo are the only two Cycloptic Mixels from Series 3. * He has more Mixes than Murps. * He enjoys playing fetch the Cubit with Glurt * It seems that he can shoot himself into the air with the slime from his nose. * His eyelids vary from being lime green to dark green. Gallery Set Glomp Bag.png Glomp Lego.png Glomp Back.jpg Glomp Front.jpg Glomp Instruction View.png Glomplego.png Glomplego2.png JangBricksGlomp.png Artwork Glompglompglomp.jpg IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU.PNG|Glomp dancing. Oho Yeah!.jpg|Glomp With an Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit. New Mixels Sept 2014.jpg Uh Oh..png WOAH!!!.png Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg Glompy.png YouHaveSlimyFingersYaNo.png|Glomp when unmixable Glomp Mixels.com Bio.png|Mixels.com bio OwNixel.jpg Mehex.jpg Go fetch dat cubit.png Wtf Glomp.png Ready to play.png A GIANT FOOT IS COMING.png FrontGlomp.png SideGlomp.png Glomp..png glomp_thumb.png Glomp Icon.png glomp tiny photo.png SURFING.PNG|Surfing! Glomp in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Glomp in Mixels Pie Graph, also seen on Mixels.com Nix this photo.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Glomo.jpg|With Mesmo Gloogi.jpg|With Footi glomp + hoogi mix 5.png|With Hoogi Murps LEGO Mixes GlompTortsLEGO.jpg|With Torts Glorts 2.jpg|A different mix with Torts GlompFootiLEGO.jpg|With Footi GlompMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo GlompWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz GlompMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Undiscovered MixImage.jpg|A different mix with Magnifo Murps GlompGlurtLEGO.jpg|With Glurt GlompScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi GlompHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Glorp Corp Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Male characters Category:One Eyes Category:Moving Fingers Category:Leaders Category:Sharp toes Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with noses Category:Two toes Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Tall Category:Green Category:Series 3 Category:Cycloptic Members